RESEARCH CORE A ? SUMMARY The objective of the Genomics and Genome Engineering Core (GGEC) is to provide cutting-edge, reliable and innovative genomic technologies enabling Center investigators to accomplish the individual aims of their research. It also seeks to disseminate new assays and protocols developed by the Center to the scientific community by offering training and education in genomics and genome editing. Doing so enhances the ability of Center Investigators and the wider scientific community to implement these technologies in their research. The GGEC is comprised of three well-established and highly functional facilities on the Torrey Pines research mesa: the UCSD Institute for Genomic Medicine Genomics Center, the UCSD Center for Computational Biology, and the Sanford-Burnham Medical Research Institute Functional Genomics Facility. The GGEC supports the research of the SDCSB faculty through the following four Specific Aims. First, it enables investigators to generate high-throughput genomics datasets by providing the necessary services, expertise, equipment, and training. Second, it provides expertise for processing genomics data, including basic analysis of individual experiments as well as integration of datasets from multiple platforms. Third, it enables loss-of-function (siRNA, shRNA, miRNA inhibitors, CRISPR-Cas9) and gain-of-function (ORFs, miRNA mimics) studies by high-throughput screening in cultured cells. Fourth and finally, it disseminates workflows and assays developed by center investigators to the wider scientific community. GGEC technologies will be highly used by all four SDCSB Research Projects.